


Something Wicked

by CassandraAdern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraAdern/pseuds/CassandraAdern
Summary: Supernatural/Hogwarts AU. The brothers are wizards. Differs slightly from Hogwarts world. First monsters from Supernatural are present. Hogwarts is a bit different because it starts around the age of 14-17 depending on your abilities and birthday cut off, lasts 5 years. There aren’t separate common rooms, just 1 shared between all houses. Students are sorted into rooms with people they would be most compatible with: four per room, two per bunk. MAINLY CAS AND DEAN POV SOME SAM POV.Sam and Dean Winchester were wizards. Much to their father’s dismay. His wife Mary had been a witch. At first he’d seen magic as a gift, found it to be fascinating, then his wife died, he blamed all of it on magic.It all started when Dean was 15, when the first Hogwarts letter arrived. For the first year that Dean’s letters of acceptance arrived, John had been able to hide them, he moved the family from house to house upsetting the boys but saving them from magic. Then 4 months after Sam turned 14 his letters began to arrive as well. John tried to hide them, but knew it was no use. So he came clean to his sons. Told them the truth about their mother and that they had her gift, why he’d kept it from them, to keep them safe.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long series so prepare yourself.  
Oh also to clear up any confusion Sam is 14 and Dean is 16, they're only two years apart in this.

Dean blinked, willing the tears out of his eyes. His whole life had been a lie. Everything he knew about his mother had been fake. Their father had told them she was a cop who died on the job. Dean should have noticed his bullshit, but he never did. He even planned his life around being a cop, to honor his mom. Now he knew the truth, his mom was an auror (whatever that was) and more importantly a witch. He and his brother were wizards and they had been accepted into a school for magic. Dean was furious. His father had been keeping the truth from him his whole life. 

“It’s your choice what to do, you can stay with me and live a normal, happy life.” John paused and sighed “Or you can go to this… School, but nothing but misery will follow you”  
Sam looked at Dean as if to ask his older what to do, Dean knew Sam would follow whatever choice he made. He thought, although there really wasn’t much thinking to do. He and his brother never really fit in in this world, they were weird. Dean could hold his own, but Sam. Then there was their dad clearly bipolar, abusive, and manipulative. Anyway, he needed to know more about his mother, about this life. He could not just suppress magic.

“I’m going.” He stated without looking into his father’s eyes. He knew his father wouldn’t be happy with the decision and knew his wrath.

“I will too” Sam piped up. There was a pause.

“Look me in the eyes and say that boy.” came the low growl of his father’s voice. Dean didn’t he couldn’t look up.“But what about me?” Dean heard the crack in his father’s voice. 

“What about you?” Dean knew he shouldn’t talk that way to his father, knew what it got him. But it didn’t matter, he was leaving anyway.

“No.” his father shook his head clearly thinking hard. “You were supposed to choose me, and then we could tell them, and put all this behind us. You were supposed to pick family. But you,” He gave a cruel laugh “Of course you chose to betray me, to leave me. You ungrateful bitches.” Dean swallowed hard but tried to look tough. He should’ve known this was some kind of trick, his father would never give them a choice to defy him, not really. “You will change your mind, you will write to these people and tell them you’re not interested in going to their FREAK SCHOOL.” Dean winced at the word, His father had called him that word twice before, once when he accidentally made a picture of his mom break and the other time when he walked in on dean a second away from kissing some kid named Elliot. His father hated Gays; the beating that ensued was one he’d never forget. He suppressed his sexuality after that, becoming quite the ladies’ man. But this time he would stand his ground. 

“No” Dean’s blazing green eyes met his father’s brown ones. He could tell they were filled with rage, he had the look he got when he drank and blamed them for mom, except he wasn’t drunk, and this wasn’t about mom.

“What’d you say to me boy”

“I’m not a boy, I’m 16, I can make my own choices and I choose to go”

“No, no that’ll never happen. Not on my watch.” He father got up and made across the room to him. Dean sat up ready to run. “ I’m going to beat that ungodly curse out of you if it’s the last thing I do.” Dean tried to run, he can’t say he was proud of the moment but what could he do? He wasn’t just going to sit there and have his ass beat, and he couldn’t fight his dad. He’d tried. His dad was too fast though and he caught Dean. “ oh running are we boy?” He punched dean between every word “well” Punch “You’re” Punch “not” punch “going” Punch, blood had started to come out of Deans lips “Anywhere” He was done with Dean, thank God. Then Dean saw his dad move to Sammy. “Your turn freak” He heard Sam’s whimper, saw his brother cower.  
“And you, choose to follow your dumbass brother instead of staying with me.” Then he heard the smack. No. Getting his own ass beat was one thing but he’d be damned if he let his father do this to Sammy. He struggled to his feet and crossed the room to his father who was just about to land another punch. He grabbed his Dad’s coat and whipped him around much to the older man’s surprise. He landed a punch square in the jaw. His father fell back unbalanced but quickly got to his feet. “Stupid, stupid boy” Dean could see Sammy crying. Then he felt himself being lifted up by his neck. His dad threw him into a bookshelf breaking the wooden structure. Dean gasped for air, the throw was hard. He tried to get up but he couldn’t. He saw his father making his way to him but couldn’t do anything. Then he saw his little brother get up.

“No Sammy” he tried to say, but only blood came out. Sam kicked his father in the back of the knee. John’s leg crumpled beneath him and he almost fell, then he turned to Sam. The last thing Dean saw was his dad beating the shit out of his little brother. Then everything went black.


	2. Get Away

When Dean woke up the room was black. It must be night. He saw his little brother standing over him. His father had left him in the room laying on a bed of broken wood and shattered glass. 

“Dean” Sam had a cut on his lip and a few bruises on his left wrist, the rest dean couldn’t see. 

“Sammy” he sat up. Sam’s eyes watered, Dean could tell he was trying not to cry. He put his arm around his brother.

“What’re we going to do”

“leave” Sam looked up at his brother shocked.

“B-but if he catches us” Sam was clearly remembering the last time he’d tried to run away. It had been on Dean’s watch. When his father came home drunk he took it out on Dean. It’s been so bad Dean needed to go to the hospital. 

“Then we don’t get caught” Dean stood up and shook glass from his clothes. “Come on Sammy, pack some things and let’s get out of here.” He threw Sam a duffel bag then grabbed his own and went to his room. He grabbed a handful of clothes, pulled on his jacket, the necklace his brother had given him. His father never let him wear it because he said only faggots wore necklaces. He grabbed two waters and a handful of cash, he didn’t know how long they’d be without food. The he snuck into his father’s room to find one of the many letters he’d hidden. Dean had no clue where to look but he knew they’d need one to find out where to go. He sneaks around searching the drawers and shelves as quietly as he can. Nothing. He steps on a floorboard and it creaked. He tensed hoping John wouldn’t wake up. He crouched down. No floor boards in this house ever creak. Ever. Sure enough when Dean bent down he saw the floor board was loosened. He pried it up with a pencil. Underneath he found a secret stash. A gun, a picture of mom, some other random crap and sure enough a letter. He grabbed it. It was marked January 24th 2016, the date of his 15th birthday. This must’ve been the first letter. He stuffed it in his bag to open later. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge that he could’ve left here on his 15th birthday.

“Boy” crap. His father was awake “get out of here” His dad got up, glanced at the floorboard, then the duffel bag. Then he raised a fist. Without thinking, Dean picked up the gun. He cocked it and pointed it at his father. He was quite handy with a gun, all the pre-cop training. His father froze.  
“I’m going to walk out of here. Sammy too, and you’re not going to follow us.” Dean slowly stood up. Then he turned and bolted he grabbed Sam’s hand on the way out, they ran all the way down the block until they could no longer see the grey house they used to call home.

___________________________________________________________

Sam was scared; he could tell his brother was too. Today their whole lives had been turned upside down. He followed his brother down the road carrying his duffel bag. They walked in silence. They walked all night, which was good because it meant they didn’t need to find a place to sleep. By the time the sun was rising they’d probably walked nearly 20 miles. Sam was exhausted. He slumped to the ground.

“Dean” His brother turned back. 

“Hey Sammy we gotta keep moving okay?” he offered his hand to help Sam up but Sam shook his head.

“I’m too tired” Dean sighed but sat down. Sam was relieved. “Don’t worry Dean, he can’t find us here.” The two of them sat there on the side of the road. Dean used the momentary break to finally open the letter. 

________________________________________________________

Dear Mr. Winchester,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception upon arrival. We await your owl no later than 31st of July. _ Well Dean new for sure that they weren’t getting an owl.__  
_ Please make your way to platform 9 ¾ at the nearest station to you._ There was a list of stations. The closest one was Lebanon Kansas but that was still 3 hours away by car. _There you will take the Hogwarts express on August 30th term begins September 1st. _ Dean swallowed hard. That meant they had only eight days to get all their supplies and head to the train station and they had no car, barely any money.____  
_We very much look forward to receiving you as a new member of the future generation of Hogwarts heritage._  
_ _Yours sincerely,  
_ _Ellen Harvelle  
_ _Deputy headmistress. _______ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Dean sighed. He lead his brother about 50 yards or so from the road and sat them down under a large oak. He took off his jacket for Sammy to lay on. Then he placed his duffel under his bed and lay down. He thought about that day. How everything had unfurled. Walking out had been stupid, now he had no where to go. Not only that but he’d drug his brother into this whole mess. Everything that happened was his fault. What were they going to do for the next week? Just camp out on the side of the road and steal food? We are royally screwed. Eventually, despite his worries, Dean drifted into sleep._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Blue Eyes

The next day was shitty. Sam and Dean walked up the road in the general direction of Lebanon, but they knew there was no hope of getting there unless they caught a ride. Eventually some woman took pity on them. She was a beautiful woman. Maybe 32, long light brown hair and almost golden eyes. She drove them as far as the Lebanon city line and paid them for a hotel room for the night. Dean and Sam thanked her and she gave them her number if they needed more help. 

“Y’all aren’t those missing boys I’ve been hearing about?” Dean swallowed hard.

“Missing boys?” He could hear the quiver in his voice. 

“Yup, been talking about it on every station all morning. Single dad says someone broke in, vandalized the place and gave him a good punch or two. Next thing he knew it was morning and his boys were gone. Some people have been saying it might’ve been a case of domestic abuse. You boys wouldn't know anything about all that then” She cocked her eyebrows at them. “Cause I can help” Dean fed her some lie about going to live with their aunt, which she didn’t seem to believe.   
“Alright then, you boys stay safe at your aunt’s. But be careful, every cop in the state is out looking for those boys.” She raised her eyebrows at them knowingly. Dean swallowed hard. Great, just what they needed. 

Sam was exhausted and thankful to lay on a bed again. They settled in, showered and went to bed. Sam dreamed about a scenario where their Dad caught them. He beat them both up and forced Sam into the car while leaving Dean bloody on the road. Sam screamed and tried to fight his way to his brother but failed. When he woke up the next morning he wished he hadn’t slept at all. Dean was playing his music and combing his hair.

“Morning Sammy!” Sam could tell his older brother was trying to act tough, put on a brave face for Sam, maybe even for himself. However, Sam saw his hands trembling and knew his dreams had been just as bad. Dean went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Then he came out and sat on the foot of Sam’s bed. “How are you” he asked suddenly serious “Physically” he nodded to Sam’s wrist. 

“Fine, I think” Sam hadn’t even checked his body for more wounds.

“Can I look?” Sam nodded. Dean pulled off his shirt with some mumbles from Sam that he was old enough to take off his own shirt. Dean surveyed Sam’s chest, nothing too bad. He nodded and Sam pulled his shirt back on. Dean was about to get back up but Sam hugged him. He felt Dean hug back and smiled. They may be broken but at least they still had each other. Sam and Dean gathered up their stuff and left. 

___________________________________________________________

Dean had been walking with his little brother for nearly two hours; they were trying to find a place in the city where they could spend the night but no hotel seem to be willing to give them a room for 35 dollars (all the money Dean had grabbed before they left). He desperately wanted to find somewhere for him and Sam to sleep, but it looked like the street would have to do. He walked down an alley around the time it started to rain. He saw a cardboard box that must’ve held something massive like a couch. Easily big enough for a person to lie down in, maybe two if they squeezed. Dean crouched down to peer in the box and nearly screamed.He fell back on his hands gasping in shock at what he’d just seen. A boy was sitting there shivering. He blinked open his eyes and stared at Dean equally in shock. Fear instantly spread into the boy’s bright blue eyes. Dean was just as nervous a little bit embarrassed about disturbing the boy’s ‘home’. It looked like the poor kid had been staying there for days. He had on an oversized suit and a blue tie that was backwards. His face was sprouting with scruff, which Dean found incredibly impressive especially since the boy looked about 14 or 15. He was hideously skinny though which made Dean shudder. His cheekbones seemed to jet out of his face and his eyes were haunting.

“S-sorry.” Dean murmured. The kid glanced up at him in fear. Clearly unsure what to make of the situation.

“I can leave” His voice was deep, Damn. He upped the age guess to about 16. Which only made his size more pathetic.The boy was clearly willing to give up this space to prevent a fight. The fact made him sick. Just some poor homeless boy that life had done dirty. Then he supposed that’s what he and Sam were now too.

“No-no” Dean quickly pushed himself to his feet; Sam came into view at this point. They were both soaking wet by now. “I’m sorry we’ll leave” Dean turned and began to shoe Sam away from the poor homeless kid.

“Wait” The kid had followed them out of the box. Dean looked around. He was taller than Dean expected maybe an inch or so shorter them him. But he was also skinnier than Dean had thought, probably the weight of his 14 year old shrimp of a brother. “You have a brother…” The boy seemed concerned. His eyes glanced from their wounds to their bags, clearly putting two and two together. “Listen, I know it’s not my place but you guys seem pretty lost. You can stay with me, if you want.” The boy half blushed. Dean thanked god for this kid’s kindness. He had nothing and yet he was going to share this crappy box with them.

“Thank you” Dean felt himself blushing. Upon getting a closer look in the box, Dean saw the crumpled up suit jacket, likely used as a pillow. The box was a tight fit they had to bow their head to sit. With the three of them it was impossible to lay down. But at least it was dry. Dean sat between his brother and the new kid. The kid was nice, but he still didn’t want Sam too close to him. There had to be some reason he was on the street. They sat in silence for a bit.   
“I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam, we’re from Lawrence” The boy nodded but offered no response. Dean felt a little unsettled by this boy’s mysterious tendencies and decided to pry a bit. “What’s your name” The boy glanced up at him almost surprised at the question. He paused, as if unsure how to answer. 

“I’m James Novak” Dean didn’t buy it, the way the boy said it sounded fake. He didn’t question him though. 

“Where are you from?” The boy looked back down. 

“The Halo foundation” The boy, James he supposed, almost whispered. Dean blinked. What the hell was that?

“Excuse me?” Dean asked thinking he’d misheard. He was expecting an address or a city. The boy blushed and looked down returning to silence. Dean pulled out his phone and looked it up. The halo foundation is an organization designed to help aid orphaned children and find them new homes. Kansas city. Dean read. He blinked, realizing his remark might’ve sounded rude. “You’re an orphan?” He whispered half to himself and half to cue Sammy in. The boy bowed his head even more ashamed. He refused to look at Dean. “Hey it’s okay. We’re not exactly in a position to judge.” Dean half laughed but the boy didn’t look up. This was getting awkward. The tension was almost tangible. Dean noticed a mark on his wrist, it looked half tattooed half burnt onto his skin. The writing didn’t make any sense, it clearly wasn’t English but Dean couldn’t even guess what language it was. Maybe some sort of code… It looked kind of like a B then an L that had been flipped diagonally a diagonally flipped V a misshapen slash mark, a backwards s and another flipped v ending with a c. Most of the ‘letters’ had lines through them or dots over them. Dean opened his mouth to question the boy, but he saw Sam shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. “So, uh. Where are you headed?” The boy glanced back up at him. His gaze flickered from eye to eye as if trying to read Dean.

“I’m not sure. Just, away.”


	4. It Was Like Seeing a Ghost

After a while Dean began to feel his eyelids growing heavy. He desperately wanted to sleep but was rather unsure of this boy. He could be a serial killer for all they knew. But something about the boy made Dean want to trust him. He leaned back trying to relax. He needed sleep he decided. All the same he clutched the knife inside his jacket pocket. Couldn’t be too safe, not when it came to Sammy.  
He drifted into sleep. His dreams tonight weren’t of his dad. He could sense the dream trying to form, even caught glimpses of his dad now and then, but everytime the dream changed. It was almost as if something was stopping the dreams from forming. Instead he dreamed about a playground. He couldn’t exactly say it was pleasant... 

All around were kids races around, screaming in glee. He tried to look at them, talk to them, but their faces were only blurs. The playground was rusted, broken down. dead trees and litter filled the play yard. It was rather unsettling, yet Dean wasn’t exactly scared, after all it was a dream.  
He found himself walking, not of his own accord to a small tree in the corner of the pen. As Dean neared fence he saw the top was lined with barbed wire. He found this rather odd. A six foot fence with Barbed wire for a playground? He found himself sitting under the tree and noticed that it was the only living tree in the whole area. Then he found himself reaching into his pocket. He looked down as he did so and found himself suddenly in white clothing that quite resembled scrubs. He pulled out a sort of juice box. Dean felt himself raise the box to his mouth and drink, then he turned to the tree and poured the remaining liquid at the base. It was then that he realized his hands were his own. His fingers were longer, thinner.  
Then a sort of alarm sound. All of the kids fall silent and make their way back to the building. In an instant a figure is standing over him. He feels fear rush through his body. He wants to scream, run. Then the figure speaks.

“Castiel, it’s time” Everything goes white, Dean is falling. Dread fills his mind.  
_No! How?_  
Then he’s awake. He sits up gasping for air and finds he has a headache. His mind is clouded almost as if he’s been drugged and there’s a ringing in his ears. He finds himself gasping for air, his heart racing against his chest. He looks up and finds the blue eyed boy staring at him, eyes wide. Dean sits up. He steadied his breathing and feels his heartbeat slowly returning to its normal pace. __

_ _“B-bad dream?” The boy asks softly though he seems rather rattled himself. Dean blinks at him._ _

_ _“No, I uh,” He thinks back. He can barely remember, a playground, blurry faces, a tree, Castiel. That’s all the rest of the dream had faded. “I don’t remember.” Dean scrunched his face trying to think._ _

_ _“Probably for the best.” The boy murmured, barely more than a whisper. Dean gives him a once over. He looks the same as the night before. Exactly the same position, same hooded, darkened eyes. _ _

_ _“Did you sleep at all?” Dean asked, realizing he probably hadn’t. The boy shrugged. Dean opened his mouth to respond but just then Sam stirred beside him._ _

_ _“Dean,” He sat up. Dean could see his puzzled face trying to make sense of where they were then the realization of the night before. Clearly his brother had woken up just as confused as he.  
There was a soft glow coming from outside the box, it was still rather dark, but Dean could tell that it wouldn’t be long before sunrise. Suddenly the boy stood to leave._ _

_ _“Hey, where are you going?” The boy looked back at Dean, clearly not used to needing to confer with others before leaving. Dean wondered how he’d really been alone out here._ _

_ _“I’ll be back. You should be safe here now. It’s rare for anyone to come around dawn.” With that he left. Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows._ _

_ _“What a weirdo.” _ _

_ _“Dean,” Sam glared._ _

_ _“What he is!”_ _

_ _“Yeah, but he let us stay here. That’s more than most would’ve done. And anyway, we’re not exactly normal now are we.” Dean shrugged._ _

_ _“Still I have a feeling there’s something he’s not telling us.”_ _

_ _“Dean, there’s probably a lot he’s not telling us. We did just meet him.” He began to put on his shoes, Dean watched._ _

_ _“Are you ready to head out?” Sam nodded in response._ _

_ _“We should wait for James to come back though, tell him we’re going.” Dean scoffed at the name. Sam gave him a puzzled look but just then one of the flaps moved. James poked his head under the box and settled back into his own spot. He was carrying a crushed box. Dean could smell some sort of sweet pastry. The boy opened the box revealing two stale donuts, a half eaten egg and cheese croissant and a muffin that looked like it had been stepped on. The boy picked up the croissant and started eating it. Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust. _ _

_ _“You want anything?” The boy offered them the box. Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief._ _

_ _“Do I want anything?” Dean repeated each word slowly. He felt a sharp elbow come in contact with his side. “ow”_ _

_ _“Uh, no thank you. We’re good.” Sam gave the boy a brief smile. Dean watched in disgust as the boy gulped down the croissant then started on the muffin. He didn’t want to know how long that egg had been sitting out. “So listen, James,” Sam started “We were just gonna head out. Y’know find our own place to stay. The boy looked up at him shocked._ _

_ _“Oh, okay.” He glanced back down at his muffin. _ _

_ _“Thank you though, for letting us stay.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, it really nice of you to share your, uh, box.” Dean said awkwardly. _ _

_ _“Well, it’s not actually mine, I just sort of found it.” Dean blinked._ _

_ _“Well, yeah. That’s what we meant. Still it was nice.” He grinned, still in disbelief at this boy’s personality. “Anyway, see you around.” He grabbed his back and exited the box._ _

_ _“Yeah, bye James.” Sam stood as well. _ _

_ _“It was good to meet you, Sam, Dean.” He nodded at them. They turned and headed out. After a few blocks Dean spoke._ _

_ _“Man, I tell you that kid is a nut job.” Dean swirled a finger around his head. _ _

_ _“Dean,” Sam stopped “I don’t remember telling him our names.” Dean froze. A sense of dread fell over him. He thought hard. Back to the night before. He replayed it over in his head. Sam was right. At no point had they mentioned their names. He turned to his brother. What the hell. He turned to go back. “Dean, wait.”_ _

_ _“What Sam?”_ _

_ _“What exactly are you planning on doing?”_ _

_ _“I don’t know,” Dean thought for a second “An explanation would be nice. Like maybe how this boy knew our names, oh and also what the hell kind of dream I had last night. I knew they were weird, but now maybe it’s connected.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, come to think of it I had a kind of weird dream too. We were at great wolf lodge, I always wanted to go.”_ _

_ _“No Sam, I mean weird. Like not my dream kind of weird. I think that boy drugged us or something, maybe hypnosis.”_ _

_ _“Wait, I have a theory.”_ _

_ _“Well,” Dean spun around “What is it?”_ _

_ _“You’re not gonna like it”_ _

_ _“Sam, just spit it out.” Dean rolled his eyes._ _

_ _“Maybe,” Sam paused. Dean raised his eyes expectantly. “Maybe he was a ghost.” Dean blinked at his brother._ _

_ _“A ghost?” Sam shrugged. “Okay maybe you’re the crazy one.”_ _

_ _“Listen, Dean. It kind of makes sense. A skinny, homeless boy that knows our names and can control our dreams, doesn’t sleep and we only saw at night. I mean, did you actually touch him.” _ _

_ _“No, of course I didn’t touch him. Why would I touch him.” Sam shrugged. “Maybe you couldn’t, even if you tried.” Dean gave his brother an incredulous look._ _

_ _“Okay well, ghost or not I gonna go make him tell us the truth.” Dean turned and began to march back to the alley._ _

_ _“Dean, wait.” Suddenly a siren went off. Dean froze. A cop car was driving straight for them. The cop pulled over and Dean could see him talking into the radio._ _

_ _“Shit. Go go.” Dean and Sam turned and ran. The cop got out of the car and hollered after them. _ _

_ _“Hey wait!” But they were gone. Rounding the corner to the next street. They kept running. Crossing a road taking two more lefts and a right and ending up under an overpass._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the writing side of things.  
Any constructive criticism would be welcome, I'm always looking to improve :))  



End file.
